1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hanger for a ceiling fan, particularly to one able to effectively elevate its stability and prolong its service life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A first conventional ceiling fan 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a fan motor 12 for driving a fan blade unit 11 to rotate and a hanging rod 13 inserted through the fan motor 12 and extended forward axially with its upper end axially inserted through a hanging spherical member 14 so that the hanging rod 13 may be hung on the hanging spherical member 14 by means of a fixing pin 131. A hanger 15 for holding and carrying the hanging spherical member 14 is provided with two opposite locking lugs 16 to be locked on a ceiling. The two opposite locking lugs 16 are respectively extended downward and connected to form an annular bearer 17 formed with a hollow receiving opening 18 to receive the hanging spherical member 14 therein for hanging the ceiling fan 10.
Although the first conventional ceiling fan 10 can be driven by the fan motor 12 to function, yet the conventional ceiling fan 10 has the following defects.
1. The hanger 15 and the hanging spherical member 14 generally made of zinc, aluminum or plastic steel are respectively formed with a hard surface and there is not any shock-absorbing member provided between them for absorbing vibration sound waves, disabling the hanging spherical member 14 and the hanger 15 to adhere together effectively. Therefore, when the fan motor 12 is rotated and produces vibration, its vibration force will be transmitted to both the hanging rod 13 and the hanging spherical member 14 and make them vibrate and swing to a comparatively great extent.
2. When rotated, the fan motor 12 is likely to cause electrical noises, and such noises will surely be transmitted to the ceiling via the hanging rod 13, the hanging spherical member 14 and the hanger 15, due to resonance effect, will produce noises unpleasant to the ear.
3. If the hanging spherical member 14 is made of plastic, vibration and noises can be reduced, but the plastic hanging spherical member 14 may cause fragmentation after used for a long period of time, or may result in breakage caused by overload, likely to make the ceiling fan drop down dangerously.
Next, a second conventional ceiling fan hanger, as shown in FIG. 2, has a central portion of the outer circumference of the hanging spherical member 14 bored with an annular recess 141 adhered therein with an elastic PU plastic shock-absorbing layer 142 having its outer circumferential edge exactly contacting with the inner circumference of the receiving opening 18 of the hanger 15. Thus, the hanging spherical member 14 can be avoided directly touching the inner circumference of the receiving opening 18 of the hanger 15 so as to lower the extent of vibration that the hanging rod 13 and the hanging spherical member 14 receive from rotation of the ceiling fan motor 12, with the shock-absorbing layer 142 functioning to absorb vibration sound waves. However, the shock-absorbing layer 142 is only covered on a central circumferential edge of the hanging spherical member 14; therefore, if the fan motor 12 is fixed on a slanting ceiling, while the hanging spherical member 14 connected with the fan motor 12 is positioned vertically because of gravity and combined with the slanting hanger 15, the shock-absorbing layer 142 will be unable to completely contact with the inner circumferential edge of the receiving opening 18 of the hanger 15. Under the circumstances, parts of the hanging spherical member 14, which are provided with no shock-absorbing layer 142, will touch the hanger 15 and transmit the vibration sound waves to the ceiling to produce resonant sounds with high frequency noises.